Surrounded by your Embrace
by NekoBella95
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata starts dreaming about Uchiha Sasuke.. what could that mean? Sasuke/Hinata story!
1. Prologue

Hey guys :]

So... this is the story I'm working on :) Its a Sasuhina one [yaay!] and I hope you enjoy it! c:

Review and I'll give you a cupcake :3

Oh yeah...

**DISCLAIMER**: **_I do not own_** _Naruto_ _**nor its characters**_! If I did, I would change a lot of things, believe me...

- Bella

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Prologue**_

Do we… have a reason for living?

The law of Nature is simple: You born, you grow and you die. It's as simple as that.

But does our life really have a reason? A mission that we ought to do while our heart is still beating?

Wow. When you are in front of Death's gates, you think about things that have never passed by in your mind…

Like… was I always a good daughter?

A good sister?

A good friend?

A good Shinobi?

While I was looking at those cold, merciless eyes, I regretted I wasn't brave enough to confess my feelings towards him… I think it would be a lot easier to go, in the End.

I closed my eyes, prepared for the final blow.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys !

Thank you for subscribing all of you who did it :D and thank you 4 the reviews, RaeRikkuStrong & gervenn :) *gives you the cupcakes*

I don't wanna be boring but please review people, it means a lot to me (:

So hereeeeee comes the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I do not own**_ Naruto _**nor its characters**_! I really _**don't**_, okay? :)

Enjoy the first chapter!

- Bella

----------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

_**Routine**_

I must admit I'm a little bit jealous of the people who brag about how their lives are amazing.

When I say this to my team mates, they laugh, leaving me speechless.

Yes, because I, Hyuuga Hinata, have a… boring life. Well not boring, just…

Every day I wake up, I take a shower, I brush my teeth and my hair, I say 'good morning' to my sister Hanabi and my father, I take my breakfast and then I train all day, until it's time for dinner.

I mean… why can't I have an exciting life, full of colours and joy?

If some one hears me, they will definitely laugh at my face. I'm a kunoichi, a female ninja, so I should have an extra exciting life. But I don't.

The problem's my father, Hyuuga Hiashi. I am now 16, but when I became a Genin, a junior class ninja, I failed a lot. So my father has forbidden any type of dangerous missions, until I become a Jounin, an elite ninja. I am, at the moment, a Chuunin, a medium class ninja.

So, I only have easy missions, like babysitting or clean up houses.

It's not like I bother doing these things, but what hurts the most is the lack of confidence my father lies on me.

My cousin Neji always tries to cheer me up, saying that I will be a Jounin really soon. He is one, and I'm telling you, he is one of the greatest Shinobi that I have ever met in my life.

Him… and Uzumaki Naruto.

There's other thing that I hate in my life… my weakness.

Every time I see him, I stutter and blush a lot. And it's rare, but sometimes I even faint.

Brilliant, isn't it?

The last time I spoke to him, he asked me why wasn't I allowed of being part of difficult missions. I explained that my father had spoken with Lady Tsunade herself. And I reminded him that my father was the leader of one of the most old and respected clans in Konoha.

He nod and said a "well that's too bad… our missions were fun!"

Yes, I did have some missions with Naruto-Kun, when I was a Genin. They were truly difficult, but so fun!

But let's face it: he will never… look at me.

I don't think I'm ugly, I really don't, but I'm not… as alive, as Sakura-Chan or Ino-Chan…

I'm tall; I have long, indigo hair and big lavender eyes. My eyes are precious to my clan because of my Kekkei Genkai: the Byakuugan.

I'm just… plain. I'm not like Sakura-Chan, with baby pink hair, brilliant green eyes and a huge smile. She's really pretty.

And Naruto-Kun thinks the same way, since he loves her since he was little.

At the moment, Sakura-Chan and Naruto-Kun are only focused in one thing: To bring Uchiha-San back.

It is a sad story, one that I never did quite understood, but all I know is that Uchiha-San left the village to seek power, in order to avenge his clan.

I feel sorry, although I never talked with him. Of course I saw him a few times, but he was always so… scary.

I remember he was beautiful; you could ask any girl of Konohagakure. But his eyes were always so full of… sadness and sorrow… And he was so cold to almost every one…

Sakura-Chan loved him. She tried to keep him in Konoha, but he left any way.

If the thing I'm about to say wasn't so selfish, I would proclaim it out loud:

I hate Uchiha Sasuke for leaving the village. For letting Naruto-Kun feel miserable.

And… for breaking Sakura-Chan's heart.

I hate Uchiha Sasuke so much… because it's obvious that Sakura-Chan is starting to love Naruto-Kun!

I was surprised at myself with these thoughts.

I hate myself right now.

'I love him so much… and that's why I should let him be happy. With Sakura-Chan on his side.'

That was quite an ending. I started by talking about my routine, and I ended with my pillow soaped by my uncountable tears.


End file.
